


regret only hurts for so long

by Cleokat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Spoilers, Oneshot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleokat/pseuds/Cleokat
Summary: When she was 12, Tsumugi Shirogane discovered Danganronpa and a green-haired boy. She loved both.





	regret only hurts for so long

At age 14, Tsumugi Shirogane loves Danganronpa.

She leans in with interest as she watches the blood splatter on the floor and eats another handful of the buttery popcorn she's holding in her lap. The subsequent trial only gets more interesting, and she finds herself wiping a tear from her eye as the merry murderess is whisked away to her execution with despair in her heart.

"Wouldn't you like to be part of this, Amami-kun?" She beams at the green-haired boy next to her, also watching the show but with a nonchalance she aspires to have. "Imagine it, the hope and despair and the mystery..." She can't see herself right now, but she imagines her eyes are sparkling right now.

Amami shrugs and turns his green gaze to her, not bothering to pause the show. "I don't fancy death that much."

"You wouldn't die," she assures him, "I think you'd be really good at surviving. In fact... maybe you could even survive several games!" He laughs quietly.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence... but I'm sure they wouldn't really want me on the show anyways." Shirogane smiles and chucks a piece of popcorn at him, which he dutifully catches and eats.

"What if they did something special with you?"

"Huh?"

"Amnesia! Like they did with Kyoko Kirigiri, Ruki Matashi, Hitaru Karasuke..." The list goes on and on, but it only makes Amami wary. "You know the best thing about being an amnesiac? You always survive."

He almost looks hesitant for a second there, but she blinks and his expression is gone, replaced with a small smile.

"It's not like we're going to be put in the killing game anyways," he says, falling back on the pink comforters that are spread across her bed. His hands find the fluffy body of a hamster plush and he lifts it over his head before settling it on his stomach.

"I suppose..." She feels (and must look) disappointed, so he gently tosses the small hamster plush and chuckles as it bounces off her head and rolls onto the floor. "Hey!" Before he knows it, she's whipped out another extra-long cat plush of hers and is using it to attack him.

"Ack- stop- get off," he splutters through mouthfuls of fluff. "Geez, what do I have to do to get you to stop?"

He already knows the answer, so he sits up and plucks the bottle off her nightstand while she waves her hand in his face.

"Paint my nails, Amami-kun! Despair-style!"

* * *

At age 16, Tsumugi Shirogane joins Danganronpa.

"Amami-kun! Amami-kun!"

The green-haired boy is leaning on the white picket fence that surrounds her house, playing a mindless game on his phone which he tucks away when she draws near.

"I did it!" Before he can ask what she's talking about, she's pressing a sheet of paper into his hand. He skims over it and his eyes go wide.

"Team Danganronpa?"

"Yup! I'm just an intern now, but if I work hard enough, I'll become one of the members of the staff!"

"That's what you've always wanted, right? Congrats, then. What do you do?"

"Get water, coffee, oh, they're letting me conduct the interviews for the new cast!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for the interviews. What do you say?"

"Sure."

That's how Rantarou Amami ends up getting a seat in the private room in which they interview future contestants. He watches as she talks to a red-haired boy (who looks like he doesn't want to be there), a pink-eyed girl (who twirls a survival knife and claims she wants to be like Mukuro Ikusaba), and someone who refuses to take off their ski mask (they laugh manically when asked if they want anything from the game, then say death). Amami's heart sinks further with each audition, and the victorious look on Tsumugi's face glows brighter and brighter as the stack of papers pile up.

Finally, by the 19th audition, Amami is beat and the two of them retire to the couch in the break room of Danganronpa HQ. Shirogane is bubbling over with comments and complaints and everything in between, and he musters up a smile.

Then she looks at him, and something in him twinges in sadness. In the deep pool of her blue eyes, what used to be a placid sweetness has now been replace by a desperate fire, one that he knows is only satiated by the killings and despair that Danganronpa can bring.

Suddenly, he kisses her.

He kisses her long and slow and sweet, in an action that can only be described as insanity. Insanity drives her to deepen the kiss, insanity calls him to move his hands from her chin to her back, insanity draws her to weave her hands through his already-messy green hair.

When he pulls back and insanity fades, he watches with despair as only a glint of her old self passes through her eyes before they turn into the fire again. He knows there's no going back.

* * *

At age 18, Tsumugi Shirogane becomes Danganronpa.

The role of mastermind falls squarely on her shoulders, and that includes the cast, the plot... She bites her lip as she scans the files.

Everything seems to be in order, currently. Talents, personalities... She's especially proud of the spread. Then again, it's so much easier to have a blank slate to build personalities on, thanks to the new brain wiping technology they got in this season.

She's made sure to sort out all the twists and turns, romances, friendships, executions, and she loves the control.

Now there's only one character file left, and it's the one sitting in front of her. It's blank, but not for long. She remembers the regret she felt when she received the audition file for him, having not seen him for a year. Apparently he's been through several games since they parted ways. She wonders how he survived.

Now she has to make a character file for Rantarou Amami. The first part is simple enough. His personality is already good for the show, so she keeps it the way it is, but she still has to make changes somehow.

She gives him sisters, like he's always wanted. She gives him piercings, like they've always talked about. She gives him a baggy t-shirt, which reminds her of the ones he wears to sleep. (Well, as far as she knows. Does he still wear them?) She gives him the talent to do nail art, and eyes her own nails scrupulously as she does so.

Changes are added onto his profile until finally there are only two lines left, his talent and his status. She recalls a conversation she held with him all those years ago, and a regret-filled smile crosses her face.

_"You know the best thing about being an amnesiac? You always survive."_

Quickly she takes up the pen and scribbles three question marks in the line that says 'talent', writing 'survivor' in parenthesis behind in it. They won't question it. She can do almost anything now.

Finally, his status. Her thumb swipes over her lip and she feels the warmth of the kiss from the past, and she makes her decision. She already has, actually. Plots don't change because of emotional bonds, and she'd already planned this out from the beginning.

'Subject killed by shotput to the head by the hand of Tsumugi Shirogane, under the guise of a trap from Kaede Akamatsu. Akamatsu will take the execution.'

Sorry, Amami-kun. Looks like the amnesiac doesn't survive this time around. (The audiences will love this)

(She hoped she wrote around the tear stains.)

* * *

At age 18, Tsumugi Shirogane dies with Danganronpa.

She doesn't feel the rubble crushing her. She died when the shotput left her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I speed-wrote this in a day happy birthday Tsumugi, also sorry for canon inaccuracies~
> 
> pregame amashiro is my favorite thing to hc about currently
> 
> ~CleoKat


End file.
